


The Clockmaker And The Archaeologist

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, In Which Jake Is Forever And Always An Asshole, M/M, Magical Realism, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: The clock falls apart in front of you, and you’re about to put it back together when Pesterchum alerts you to a new message.golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!





	The Clockmaker And The Archaeologist

You sit at your desk, computer open beside you. Pesterchum is open, and you can see your friends online. You refresh and the screen blinks, before telling you that you have no new messages. It’s something relatively easy to ignore, so you turn back to the clock sitting on the bench and twitch your index finger. The clock falls apart in front of you, and you’re about to put it back together when Pesterchum alerts you to a new message.

 

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!  
GT: Well hello dirk my good chum!  
GT: How are you on this ripsnorter of a day?  
TT: Hey, Jake.  
TT: I’m pretty good, actually.  
TT: How are you?  
GT: Im just dandy!  
GT: Your clockmaking magitech deal still going well?  
TT: It’s Technomancy, not Magitech. But yes, it is going well. I’ve had quite a few customers recently.  
GT: I never know the difference between those dadblasted synonyms.  
TT: Technomancy is magic that effects technology, Magitech is technology that uses magic.  
GT: Well i didnt ask for an explanation but its appreciated regardless!  
GT: Dirk i was wondering  
GT: Dag nabbit i dont know how to phrase this  
TT: It’s okay, Jake. I…  
TT: I have something I want to tell you too and I have no idea how to word that.  
GT: Jumping jehoshaphat dirk! You can tell me anything you know that right?  
TT: I don’t think I can tell you this.  
GT: Dirk i really do mean it when i say you can tell me anything!  
TT: If you really want to know…  
GT: Dirk i want to help you with anything that may be bothering you!  
TT: Jake, I… I’ve been crushing on you for a while and well you don’t have to love me back, I still want to be your best friend, but. You wanted to know, so.  
TT: Jake?  
golgothasTerror [GT] is an idle chum!  
TT: Jake? Are you okay?  
golgothasTerror [GT] is no longer an idle chum!  
GT: Im sorry dirk but it looks like ill have to go. I dont like you that way im sorry.  
golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!

You lean back in your chair and slip your fingers up under your shades to run at your eyes. They hurt, and you feel like you might start crying sometime soon. The clock still lies in pieces next to you but you don’t feel inclined to fix it anytime soon. This time the ping comes from your shades and you ignore it – you really don’t feel up to talking to AR right now. Your shades are placed lightly on your desk next to the broken clock as you push off from said desk, rolling across the wooden floor. You flop down onto your bed and try to ignore the aching pain in your chest. You knew he’d reject you, it’s not like it was a surprise. So why does it hurt so damn much?

You just lie there for a while. You’re not sure how much time passes as you count the pings from your Pesterchum. It’s a depressingly low number. AR forcibly opens up a log, eventually and you talk to him for a bit before you just… stop responding.

* * *

 

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at ??:??!  
GT: Rox i do believe ive created a bit of a problem.  
GT: It may have to do with a mutal friend of ours…  
TG: hey jakey! does it have anything to do why dirky wont’ respond to my messages?  
GT: I think it might.

* * *

 

You set your status to offline after AR closes the log. Your background on your shades is that one picture Jake sent you a while ago – he’s standing by some ruins and he looks so damn happy, so fucking proud, and as you stare your heart breaks again.


End file.
